


Silent Understanding (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Qui He Cheng sad understanding wishful thinking longing pain silent understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Where Qui talks to He Cheng before He Cheng has to go to He Tian's apartment and tell him about the dog...
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Silent Understanding (One Day One Shot)

One day  
As soon as he saw He Cheng that day, he knew. He could see it in the raven haired male's gaze.

Not alot of things really get to someone like Bother Qui. And he doesn't let things affect him if it wasn't in favour of him. A little selfish on his part but it's how he had to be. Had to keep his heart and mind worlds apart. Emotion didn't fit in this world. He knew this. But couldn't help admire the man he's working for. 

He Cheng was good.

Many would agree he wasn't. But to Qui, he was. Because he was the one who get to sit and listen to the raven talk about his day over a drink or two. He was the one who glimpsed more than a few times the emotions the raven hid deep inside him for the sake of being strong. He was the one who got to be close to the man who did everything he could...just so his brother didn't have to lose what norm he had yet.

And Brother Qui sure as hell couldn't stop his heart from warming over whenever the man was hurt by his brother, He Tian. He understood why He Cheng had to be the bad guy. Understood why He Cheng never let his father even as so much breathe in He Tian's presence. He wanted his little brother to know what it was like to have friends...be a normal teenager...

Qui saw all this. Saw the pain the raven endured for his little brother's happiness. Saw the sacrifices he did to let He Tian have a little bit of happiness, something he couldn't afford himself to have. It was too much of a luxury for someone like He Cheng. Hell, for all of them.

And this wasn't the first time Qui wished there was something he could do to ease some of the older male's discomfort. 

They were alone on a rooftop, smoking. "It's time, isn't it..." Qui said, disrupting the quiet. He Cheng said nothing, just puffed out smoke and lifted his gaze to the cloudless sky.   
"...Want me to do it? I could do it." He said, elbows on the railing, smoke between his fingers. 

"If has to be me." He Cheng said.

Though he sounded like he always did, Qui detected a certain emptiness in his tone. 

Defeat?

"So this is it, huh?" He said rethorically. 

The silence filled the air again and once again, Qui wished he could help He Cheng. Wished he wasn't such a coward when it came to this man. But he was. And like all the times, here they were. And he bailing out...

"I know this will hurt-" "He Tian will be fine. He may be a brat but he does need to grow up. I can't nurse his wounds for him all the time." He Cheng cut him off and Qui huffs.

"I wasn't talking about He Tian." He said and let the words hang in the air between them. 

"Makes me wonder what will become of you. Your happiness was taking care of the damn mutt. Because it made him happy all those years ago. That's why you didn't kill it. Because it gave your brother what you know you'll never be able express so openly, for his sake... With it gone, so will be the innocence of He Tian you kept safe." "Stop talking." He Cheng ordered. 

But Qui shaked his head. "A-Qui-" 

"This will be the first and the last time I'm going to tell you this." He cut He Cheng off, killing the bud of the cigarette and flicked it away. "I wish I could cut the ropes that has your hands tied. And for what it's worth, he'll know after this... He'll know how much you cared. Just like I know." He told the raven haired male who had turned to look at him. 

Qui lifted his head and turned it He Cheng's way. There was an unreadable emotions in his deep dark eyes. And deep inside himself, Brother Qui could feel it's meaning. He Cheng swallowed thickly then gave single nod. 

It implied alot of things. It implied that he acknowledged A-Qui's words and... affection... It implied that he understood that A-Qui will be in his corner, like he had always been and will continue to do so. It implied that he was happy A-Qui knew these parts of him that will never see the light of day. It implied that He Cheng found the strength now to do what he needed to. Because A-Qui knew him. And that even though it was just him, it was enough...

But neither men took that risk. That risk that always shimmered between them whenever they were alone like this. Whenever their eyes caught and held and said things that will never leave their lips. And as much as it hurt to do so, Qui returned the nod.

Implying he understood...

He Cheng was the first to break the connection. "Let's go." He told his bodyguard and Brother Qui walked behind him. Intent on keeping his quiet place behind He Cheng for as long as he was granted.


End file.
